Reclaiming the Trio
by lady-kyo
Summary: With some new faces. The final battle is over. HG has survived, but HP and RW haven't. HG wakes up to find familar faces standing over her, speaking can they help her regain herself and help her heal? HGxRLxSB yes, all 3 together. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Reclaiming the Trio**

**disclaimer: nope, still don't own it. Just this storyline.**

**This story is brand-new, and I don't want to give too much away. I like a bit of suspense, and I think this story will satisfy all of us, don't you think? By the by, the completely unedited version of this story will be on adultfanfiction dot com (or net. . . I can never remember that). And that means all the sweaty bits your hearts desire (or other parts. . .)**

**555555555**

**Chapter 1: Waking From a Bad Dream**

"D'you think she can hear us?"

"That's what Minerva said, but I'm not a medi-wizard. Now be quiet, I think she's stirring."

"Well, if she's waking up, maybe we should make more noise, you know, to get her to wak

"That has to be one of the more hare-brained schemes you've come up with recently."

"D'you have a better idea? Look, one of her eyes opened! 'Mione, wake up, girl. We're here to see you."

"Hush! She's coming into what muggles call 'REM sleep'. I think she's dreaming. Perhaps it's a nightmare."

"Then we owe it to her to wake her up. Hermione, can you wake up for me, please?" the voice wheedled, and Hermione forced first one and then the other eye open, scrubbing her hands over her somewhat battered face. The lights in the infirmary were bright for her, and she groaned, feeling the bruising on her face and poor body.

"That's our girl. We missed you. After the battle, we had to search for you. Don't do that again, alright?" the other voice said, pleased that she'd finally woken up.

"Yes, I promise. I missed you two so much. I had a nightmare that you'd died!" Hermione cried, reaching out to the owners of the voices.

The speakers shared a look. The taller one spoke first, rubbing a hand down his face, obviously agitated.

"Oh?"

"Yes, Ron, I was afraid you'd died, along with Harry. And stop doing that -- you remind me too much of Remus when you do that. Anyways, I thought Ginny was hurt, but Draco was on our side, and we won, but you were gone. I was so afraid. Don't leave me again. OH! I need to get dressed, shoo! You especially, Ron," Hermione said, blushing. She noticed the look on the other male's face and laughed. "Don't give me that look, Harry. I swear, sometimes you and Sirius are too much alike.

She shoved the males away from her bed and threw the curtains closed after them. They shared a look and sighed.

Remus Lupin turned to Sirius Black.

"She doesn't know. She thinks we're Ron and Harry."

"At least you get to be her love interest."

"And she thinks Harry's turned into a horndog. Just like you."

"She doesn't like to be reminded of you, Moony."

"Shut up, Padfoot. We need to get to Minerva, see how to handle this."

Sirius thought for a moment, then shuddered as he turned to Remus once more, who was chuckling.

"Don't worry, Padfoot. Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys know you aren't Harry."

The smile sliding into a frown, Remus rubbed his hand down his face.

"Still, this is going to take some time to fix."


	2. You're Not Who She's Seeing

**Reclaiming the Trio**

**disclaimer: nope, still don't own it. Just this storyline.**

**I'm sure plenty of you hate me at this point. Give me some time, and I'll explain everything. By the by, Hermione is basically suffering from PTSD. **

**555555555555**

**Chapter 2: You're Not Who She's Seeing**

"Minerva, she thinks we're Ron and Harry," Remus Lupin said, pacing the Headmistress's office while Sirius Black lounged in a chair. "You said we needed to be here, and we're here, but you've picked up Albus's nasty habit of not giving out necessary information."

Remus Lupin was angrier after the end of the war than he'd ever been before or during it. He'd lost so many friends and loved ones, dead, insane, displaced, or moved on. By and large, he knew that it was useless and somewhat ridiculous to be angry at the dead, but for Voldemort and even Albus he'd make the exception. Voldemort. . . well, because he's Voldemort. Albus, for reasons that weren't rational, they were just. . . there: he'd been a puppetmaster in life, deciding things for the people around him. Albus had everyone's best interests at heart, but he was more practical than he let on, and that had ultimately alienated many of the people who call him 'friend'.

Sirius Black watched his remaining best friend pace and rage around the room, a sad smile on his lips. He shook his head to bring his long black hair down to shield his face, careful to keep his expression and emotion from Minerva. He'd had such plans, and then he'd fallen through the Veil thanks to that fucking Bellatrix. He dragged himself back, lost pieces of his very soul to come back to his godson and perhaps find a way to make a family, the two of them. By the time Sirius had gotten back, Albus was dead, and Harry loved him but didn't need him. He had the Weasleys, and Hermione, and their little friends. So Harry hadn't taken Sirius or Remus with him that last time.

And now he was gone. And the only thing Sirius had left of Harry was that girl down in the infirmary, and the fact that she thought he himself was Harry. Part of Sirius wanted to run away, turn into Snuffles and make himself someone's pet, or perhaps to die. But another part, a stronger part, perhaps a more devious part, wanted to stay and see what would come of the ordeal. Besides that, he owed it to Harry, and Hermione, to help her heal. Maybe after she was back to herself, and saddled with a substitute Weasley, Sirius could go off and do what he wanted.

Clearing his throat, Sirius spoke.

"Of course, we won't punish Hermione for your deceit, Minerva. We'll stay here and help Hermione heal. Perhaps we can do even more than that," Sirius said, and Remus stopped his pacing to regard his friend.

"We will?" Remus said, caution and suspicion in his voice. "Here? How can we help her? She thinks we're Ron and Harry, and if we stay, it will only cement the idea in her mind."

"But if we left her here all alone, we -- rather, Ron and Harry -- would be leaving her again, and I think that would kill her. By taking time and showing her, we can help her learn that they are gone, and that she is not," Sirius reasoned, uncharacteristically thoughtful.

"I agree. But this is not the place for you to do that. Once she is medically cleared, you are taking her from Hogwart's, either to the house at Grimmauld Place, or Lupin Quarry. The setting is as important as the teaching; if you stay here, her mind won't register the change," Minerva said, watching the men for their reaction. Remus stopped his pacing completely, and Sirius rose from the chair he'd been occupying.

"How much do you want her back to herself, Minerva?" Sirius said in a quiet tone, and Remus felt the hair on the back of his neck rise in anticipation, suspicion.

"Why, Sirius, she was my favorite student in all my years of teaching. I want her to be healed more than anything else, and I want you to do whatever it takes to help her!" Minerva said before she could thing, and she slammed her hand over her mouth. She remembered Sirius's penchant for young witches, especially the ones that were uptight. And in her seven years at Hogwart's, Hermione had never been less than too high-strung. "Sirius, I didn't mean that. Be careful with her. I--"

"That's enough. We'll be away by morning. And Minerva, that was binding. Thank you," Sirius said, turning and striding out of the room, a peculiar smile on his face. He was going to speak with Ginny before he did anything else.

Remus looked at Minerva once Sirius had left. He shook his head and smiled sadly.

"A wizard's oath, Minerva. You should know better. But you _can_ trust us. We would never be anything other to her than as kind as Ron and Harry were. I promise you that," Remus said, turning and following his friend out of the room.

Minerva MacGonagall was left alone with her guilt. She'd done things just as Albus would have, but her impulses had carved a new path, one she'd not thought of. And Hermione was standing in the middle of it, completely unaware of what was coming.


	3. Leaving Hogwart's for a Change of Pace

**Reclaiming the Trio**

**disclaimer: nope, still don't own it. Just this storyline.**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Steph, my very first reviewer for this story. I love reviews, but at this point I am not holding the chapters hostage. Yet. Y'all keep reviewing and I won't have to . . .**

**555555555555**

**Chapter 3: Leaving Hogwart's For a Change of Pace**

"Poppy? Are you here? Can you check me out -- I'd like to leave, if at all possible. Did I miss graduation?" Hermione called out, staring around the stark infirmary. A few cubicles had the curtains drawn, and Hermione heard crying coming from one at the far end of the room. She headed down towards the curtain, but a redhead came flying out of it before she could get there. "Ginny? Why are you crying?"

Ginny stared at her best friend in the world in disbelief. She'd forgotten what the Headmistress had said, but she remembered to play along. She shook her head and tried to smile.

"Just . . . tears of joy," Ginny said, her heart breaking. To lose her brother, her lover. . . and now her best friend, in a way.

"Who were you visiting, Gin?" Hermione said, trying to step around Ginny to get to the other curtain.

"You don't need to know, 'Mione," Ginny said, and she grabbed Hermione's arm. She had to get Hermione out of the infirmary before the one person who could shatter her mind had a chance to rear his ugly head. "Come on, Si-- Harry and Ron went to see MacGonagall, and you should be refreshed when they get back. Let's get you showered and changed in your room, and then you can come back here to wait for them."

Hermione nodded, but she was still uncertain. She let Ginny lead her out of the infirmary and up the familiar path to the room she'd occupied as Head Girl. Ginny asked her if she would be able to find her way back to the infirmary, and Hermione nodded. Before Ginny left, Hermione asked her one last question.

"Ginny, where's Poppy? I need her to clear me so I can stay out of infirmary."

Ginny took a breath and decided to tell Hermione her first truth since awakening.

"When Voldemort attacked the school, she stayed to help the wounded. MacNair found her, and then he-- and then she--. . . She didn't make it, is the best way to say it," Ginny said, closing the door after herself.

Hermione shivered as she disrobed and climbed into her shower, thinking.

_Surely the boys tried to save her. I'll have to ask. We should have had Remus and Sirius there to help. Maybe they could have saved Poppy._

**555555555555**

"Ginny!" Ginny groaned at the sound of her name coming from Sirius Black's voice. "Wait, I need to talk to you!"

"We need to talk to you," Remus Lupin joined Sirius, and they managed to corner her as she turned down a corridor. "You are the only one who can tell us about the Golden Trio. We're just trying to help Hermione, and we need your assistance."

"How can I help you be my brother," she said to Remus, "and my boyfriend?" she said to Sirius. The men shrugged, and Ginny was shocked to see not only how alike they were, but how much they reminded her of the two younger, dead men. She shook her head. _They always did spend too much time together._

"We just need information from you on how Ron and Harry acted with each other, and with Hermione. Surely that can't be hard?" Sirius smiled at her, and Ginny felt her resolve crumbling. As much as she hated the idea of them posing as Ron and Harry, she wasn't going to let that stand in the way of getting Hermione back to herself. "Basic things, what foods they liked best, and we know they loved Quidditch, favorite colors, music, what they all did together for fun."

"Fine. But we do this on my terms," Ginny said, and the men nodded. Full-grown wizards they were, but everyone feared Ginny's hexes. "First off, wait down at the infirmary for Hermione. She's freshening up right now, and then she'll be back down. She knows Poppy's dead, but that's about all. Take her with you to Grimmauld Place, for now, not Lupin's Quarry. She's never been there before, and neither have the boys. It isn't someplace they'd take her, at least not right now."

Sirius and Remus shared a look, but they nodded. Ginny held all the cards, and they all knew it.

"Anything else? Would you care to come with us?" Sirius said carefully, and Ginny shook her head. "I thought not. Will you at least help us to settle her in? I know there is a room set aside for her, but I still think she'd appreciate the company for a bit."

"I'll go with you to get her there, but I won't stay. I can't stay around her right now, not with her talking as if Ron and Harry are going to come running in any minute with some new hare-brained scheme or wanting to sneak to the kitchens for a treat. I'll say something, or cry, or maybe say something in my sleep. And she can't hear that from me, not yet," Ginny said, and Sirius reached out to her; it was Remus who held her though. "Enough. I'm not crying on you two. I still have brothers left. And they'll kill you if they know you let Sirius in the same building as me, Remus."

Remus laughed while Sirius looked harassed. Ginny laughed and left them to go somewhere else. She often went off on her own, but she always ended up back in the infirmary, never telling them who was behind that curtain.

**555555555555**

"You know, you could just leave and let me die in peace," Ginny's companion said, rolling over on his side so he didn't have to look at her, see the pity in her eyes.

"You're not dieing, and you know it. You just want all the drama you never got before, right?" Ginny said sarcastically, tossing her hair back with a flick of her head. "I just can't understand why--"

"Why I'm still here and he isn't, hmm? Well, I can promise you that this wasn't how it was supposed to happen, from either side," the patient said viciously, a perfect image of his namesake. "Draco Malfoy, apprentice spy and the one who should have died, hmm?"

"I never said that. I just find it hard to believe that you managed to escape the wrath of the Deatheaters and Voldemort when Harry and Ron couldn't," Ginny said, a bit of her old fire rearing up. "I could care less about you. I just want to know why them."

"I can't tell you that. Resurrect the spirit of Voldemort, or perhaps my dear old Daddy can tell you. Why don't you go find yourself another cursed diary and we can have a nice little séance, right here, you and me. Pitiful excuse for a woman," Draco muttered the last under his breath, but Ginny heard him and smacked him soundly across the cheek.

"You've no right to talk to me after all you've done!" Ginny screeched. "_Your_ father gave me the diary, slipping it into my books when I was a first year. Your family helped Voldemort, and you've done nothing but torment my brother and me the entire time we've known you!"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear this from you. You think you had it so bad, did you? I could tell you things that happened to me that would make even your hair curl like Granger's. Where is the little miss, by the way? If you need no comfort form the likes of me, perhaps I could offer my services. . . " Draco said, his grey eyes hard as slate. He was going to bait Ginny into leaving if it killed him. By the look on her face, it probably would. "Besides, if I'd tried to treat you lot any differently, how could I have spied for Dumbledore? You want to blame someone, dig up the old coot and bitch at him. I've no time for you."

Ginny just smiled grimly and turned on her heel, leaving, before she remembered why she'd bothered to visit Draco again after how bad he'd been the last visit.

"If you do run into Hermione, which you probably won't, you can't mention that Ron and Harry are gone. She doesn't know," Ginny said quietly, wincing inside at the deception and the cruelty of Draco's past words, rearing their ugly heads.

"What do you mean, she doesn't know? She was there, Ginny. She saw it happen," Draco said, abruptly sitting up and grabbing his side. "Aargh!"

Ginny raced back over to Draco, helping him prop himself up with fluffy pillows while she gently probed his side, checking out his ribs.

"Git. Those ribs had just started to re-knit, too. You'll be stuck here a while longer, then."

"Ginny, why doesn't Hermione know?"

"What the muggles call 'Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder'. Her heart can't bear the loss, so her mind has hidden the loss from her via slight amnesia and created memories of a different outcome. Sirius and Remus arrived too late to save Ron and Harry, but not before they could promise to help Hermione. They were the first faces she saw when she woke up, and she had obviously been expecting Ron and Harry. As a result, she thinks that Sirius and Remus are Harry and Ron. Minerva and the healers say she'll come to the knowledge on her own, but for now she has to be coddled a bit."

"Fine. She can do that right here. We'll need her brain to fix all the consequences. I can keep my mouth shut, and we can just charm your mouth shut, and she can stay here, working with everyone and learning that way," Draco said, and Ginny shook her head.

"She has to have a change of scenery, or she'll never make new memories or remember the ones she hid from herself. Remus and Sirius are taking her from here to Grimmauld Place tonight. I won't be back to see you before you go to sleep, but I'll make sure someone sends you a meal. You're still not popular, so I'll probably have to threaten someone, but you won't starve," Ginny said, smiling slightly. She turned to finally leave, but Draco's hand shot out and grabbed her arm. She turned to look at him and was about to call him a nasty name when he spoke first.

"Why are you helping me, Ginny?" Draco said in a dangerously quiet voice. "What do you want from me?"

"No-one's ever helped you on their own, Draco, without wanting something in return. Isn't that enough?"

He dropped her arm and let her leave, thinking on what she said.

_That's not true._ A voice in his head said. _They always want something in return, a piece of your heart, your mind, you body, your soul. Don't trust her!_

Draco thought about that for a bit before he gave up on thought and let sleep draw him down.


	4. Grimmauld Place and Something Weird

**Reclaiming the Trio**

**disclaimer: nope, still don't own it. Just this storyline.**

**I'm not planning on holding this story hostage, but please keep the reviews coming, and be sure to mention things you feel I have left undone, or things you'd like to see happen. DO NOT however, use the reviews page as a place to flame me. That just isn't nice.**

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Chapter 4: Grimmauld Place and Some Weird Stuff**

Sirius and Remus waited rather impatiently for Hermione. Not that either one was particularly enthused about the situation as a whole, but each had a different view on the events, previous and future. Sirius saw Hermione as a link to the godson whom he'd never gotten a fair chance to raise. Remus saw Hermione as the last link to being human; only she'd seen him for whom he was, werewolf or not. Not even Tonks could do that -- she'd thought she could find a way to heal him, or perhaps he really was just a passing fancy for her. That thought would have been too much to bear.

But each man had a darker desire to get the girl out of the place she'd called 'home' for so long.

They wanted her.

It wasn't uncommon for the men to share; Remus was rather shy and girls were attracted to that shyness, but it was Sirius who managed to get Remus to act on the situations. Occasionally Sirius would bring a bird and her friend along for Remus. Sometimes Remus would find a girl on his own.

But they liked to share.

Neither would admit it, but they each rather liked the times they'd shared a woman, not that they'd had a chance to do it often. James was a bit homophobic, and even though they'd tried to tell him they weren't like that, that they just wanted him to come along so they could find some nice girls for some fun and he'd said they were trying to ensnare him, and he surely wasn't like them, and they were lying. They hadn't been then. But now, perhaps it would be a bit of a lie.

Remus was thinking about Hermione and those old flings hit him in the face. He was a bit more moral now than he'd been then, a werewolf who wouldn't die and could prove irresistible, both to birds and his best friend. Now he was a disgraced former teacher, an outed werewolf (the kind much more likely to die than a closeted werewolf), and, apparently, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger's lover -- at least in her mind.

Sirius's thoughts were not too different. His name was clear, but he felt guilty about letting his best friend down, and letting Harry die, even though he couldn't have stopped it. One was supposed to die, the other live; no-one had expected the other birth to have so fucked with the prophecy. And then there was Hermione . . . beautiful, brilliant, and altogether too good for her own good. _No wonder Harry loved her so_, Sirius thought. Harry had no siblings, so of course he'd gravitate to the one best suited to be a friend, confidant. . . sister. Unfortunately, Sirius, who was playing Harry, was not at all interested in the young girl as her best friend or brother. . .

"Harry, Ron, I'm ready! Where are we going again?" Hermione said, running towards them, breathless. Her face was flushed and ringlets bounced around her face; she'd taken to wearing her hair in more controlled curls as soon as she'd figured out a charm that would accomplish the feat. She was smiling and it took Remus and Sirius a moment to remember _they_ were supposed to Ron and Harry.

Sirius smiled broadly, shoving everything else in his head to the side. He'd made a promise, and this time, he was going to keep it.

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

Remus wasn't quite so easily deterred. Sirius had to be Hermione's best friend; Remus had to play best friend and lover without actually acting on anything, especially while she still saw him as Ronald. The thought of using that against her reared its ugly head, and Remus felt his lupine side, Moony, roar in his ears, the blood rushing from his head to his groin at the sight of a flushed Hermione in front of him.

It wasn't so much the flushed face that made his situation so damn near unbearable. It was the heaving bosom, the breathless voice, the clear honey-colored eyes, and the outfit. If he ever had children -- which was quite a long shot -- Remus would required any and all daughters to wear turtlenecks and tents. Hermione was standing before him and Sirius, clad in nothing but a brief tank top and denims that looked as soft as a kitten. A kitten Remus wanted very much to pet at that moment.

Without thinking, Remus reached out and put his hand very low on Hermione's hip, spanning her flank with his large hand and rubbing slightly. She blushed and automatically moved into his hand, and he could feel heat rolling off her. Sirius made a small, strangled sound and Remus felt the crush of Moony running into him, pushing him to do something, anything more than what he was doing at that instant.

"Not right now, Ron. We have to leave. And Harry, stop that. I think we all know you're no prude," Hermione said, leaning over to Sirius and giving him a tight squeeze. Remus growled at the loss of her, and she regarded him strangely. "Ron, what was that? You've never been jealous of Harry like that. With the way you're acting, I'll have to ask Remus if he nicked you last time he transformed."

Sirius and Remus shared a look. Sirius spoke first, because Remus didn't trust himself not to growl again.

"Are you ready to go? Ginny said she'd come along for a bit, but she can't stay the night this time," Sirius said. _The coward. She'll stick us with Hermione, but won't come herself?_

"Oh, Harry, I'm sure she'll forgive you for putting yourself in danger. She's dealing with a lot right now, and you leaving was kind of an unnatural desertion for her. Give her some time, and she'll be back to normal. But I don't think any of us would be up to anything strenuous tonight, anyways," Hermione laughed, a silvery sound that made Sirius feel a rather pleasant tingle in his nether regions. "We'll probably all be together soon, though. I'm not planning on sleeping tonight, though."

Sirius and Remus both felt the heat then, even though they knew she must mean they'd all stay up talking, or she'd stay up reading. But that wasn't what she'd said. Something was gnawing at Sirius, and he couldn't ask Hermione anything. He'd figured his godson had gone on and had at least a somewhat normal relationship with Ginny, but he wondered if he'd ever actually done anything with the girl. He shook his head and smiled at Hermione again.

"Thanks, Hermione," Sirius said, hugging Hermione in what he hoped was a very-Harry thing to do before releasing her into Remus's waiting arms. _That could get a bit hairy._ "I'll go get Ginny and Ron here can apparate you both to the house."

"I think I can apparate on my own, Harry," Hermione laughed and Sirius shook his head. "Fine. But if Ron manages to splinch us, I am holding you personally responsible."

Remus and Sirius both had to laugh then. True, Hermione thought they were Ron and Harry, but Remus was still a highly-skilled wizard. She looked at them strangely and sighed, moving closer to Remus. He put his arms around her and led her away from the infirmary and outside, so they could head off-grounds to apparate. As members of the Order, Remus and Sirius could both apparate between Grimmauld Place and Hogwart's at will, but Ron and Harry couldn't. Hermione would remember that, at least.

"Bye, Harry! If we see Sirius and Remus, should we tell them to join us?" Hermione said, and the men shared a look.

"Ah, no, Hermione. We told them we'd like the house to ourselves for a bit. They'll understand," Sirius said, trotting off to find Ginny before Hermione asked any more difficult questions.

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

"Ginny! Get over here. We have to leave, and you have some explaining to do," Sirius bellowed. He had questions, and she'd answer. He'd make her answer, if need be.

"Sirius," Ginny hissed, coming out from behind the curtain. "There are people here who are trying to rest so they can recover from their ordeals. Can you keep it down?"

Sirius grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her behind another curtain, casting a quick _Silencio_ over the cubicle. Ginny glared at him and put her hands on her hips.

"You really look like Hermione and your mother when you stand like that, Ginny," Sirius said, amused. He wasn't going to let her deter him, however. "What, exactly, are you supposedly recovering from that Hermione would comfort Harry over?"

Ginny paled. Her arms dropped and she held them akimbo. "Harry would call me 'Gin'. You should try to, at least around 'Mione. You should call her ''Mione' as well. Tell Remus that for me; I don't think I'll be going with you lot."

"Yes, you will. And if it weren't for the fact that Remus would hurt me for leaving him alone too long with Hermione while she's still thinking we're Ron and Harry, I would make you tell me here and now," Sirius said, and Ginny glared at him. "Sooner or later, you have to explain yourself, Ginny. I owe that to Harry. I want to make sure you're alright."

Ginny shook her head. "Sirius, you can't help me now. Give me some time. I miss Harry, and I think I am a bit angry at Hermione because she's gone off in her own little world. What do you expect from me?"

"I expect you to grow up a bit, Ginny."

Sirius released the wards and held his hand out to Ginny. She took it and let her hold her in a rather fatherly embrace. He didn't see the tears in her eyes as she whispered, more to herself than to him.

"I am, I am, and I'm afraid."

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

"Ron, I missed you so much! I can't believe that I thought you were gone," Hermione said, leaning back in Remus's arms. They were sitting on a couch in the living room of Grimmauld Place, and Remus was feeling quite uncomfortable with the arrangement. Hermione was half in his lap, half sprawled across the couch.

"And I -- yah, 'Mione, I missed you gobs," Remus said stupidly; he hadn't spoken that way since his first trysts as a Marauder. He hadn't spent as much time with Ron as he had with Hermione and Harry, and he hoped that he was convincing.

"Funny. You aren't acting like it," Hermione pouted, and she leaned up towards Remus, her hands on his chest. Her mouth was close to his, and he could smell sweetness on her breath, the taste of her. "Usually I can't keep you off me when I get back from the ladies' room, let alone having been out for so long."

"Hermione, I was worried about you. You've been through so much -- I don't want to do anything that could set you back," Remus said lamely. The girl was pure temptation, and he was having trouble resisting.

"Damn you, Ron. I don't know what happened to you two while I was out of it, but something isn't right. You're acting strangely, Ginny doesn't want to be around you, and now you won't even kiss me," Hermione was close to tears, and it was tearing at Remus's resolve. "Would you? Ron, would you kiss me, let me know we're still alive, we're not in some sham of paradise?"

Her eyes were large and luminous, and Remus could feel the moon in her, the blessing, pouring out towards him. Without thought, he leaned down and caught her mouth with his own. She tasted clean, and clear, and all those things he thought he'd never taste again, but with a hint of the most expensive vanilla in the world. Her mouth opened to him, and he groaned as she let him push his tongue into her mouth. He carefully guided her tongue away from his sharp teeth, careful to keep from nicking her tongue or lip; the blood would wash the last of him away, leaving an animal to take her -- he would protect her from that. She sighed into his mouth, making those little noises designed to drive him crazy.

"Ron. . .," she said into Remus's mouth. That was enough to break the spell. But it wasn't broken soon enough.

"SO nice to see that you've gotten comfortable."

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

Sirius grinned at the pair on the couch, pushing his jealousy aside. Soon enough, Hermione would remember everything, and neither he nor Remus would be more than the older men who've watched over her. But he was still jealous, for the time being, and besides that, if he let Remus do anything stupid, Remus would try to destroy himself with the guilt of it.

Remus practically shoved Hermione off his face, blushing madly. Hermione grinned wolfishly at Sirius, and he heard a warning bell go off in the back of his mind.

"Finally. I thought you'd never get here. I missed you both so much, and here you are, withholding the very affection I need to heal correctly," Hermione said, getting off the couch and coming to stand before Sirius. Luckily, he'd apparated himself and Ginny to a spot just outside Grimmauld Place, and Ginny had run upstairs to use the bathroom and wait for Hermione in the older girl's room.

"Sorry, 'Mione. Took a while to get out of the school. Everyone wanted to come 'round and make sure it was me," Sirius said, wincing at the look Remus was giving him. "Ginny went upstairs. You can go talk with her if yo-- umph!"

Hermione had taken the chance to glue her mouth to Sirius's, kissing him as deeply as she'd kissed Remus, but not as long. She nipped his tongue and teeth, pulling back and smiling.

"That's better. I'm going to go make some tea. I'll send Ginny down here and we can all have a visit before she leaves to head back to school," Hermione said, practically skipping out of the room.

"Sirius," Remus said, his voice low and dangerous. Sirius was as stunned as his friend. He was beginning to think Hermione had been more damaged than they thought in the battle.

"I have to talk to Ginny," Sirius said, and he left to find the younger girl yet again.


	5. What Ginny Had to Say

**Reclaiming the Trio**

**disclaimer: nope, still don't own it. Just this storyline.**

**I'm not planning on holding this story hostage, but please keep the reviews coming, and be sure to mention things you feel I have left undone, or things you'd like to see happen. DO NOT however, use the reviews page as a place to flame me. That just isn't nice.**

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Chapter 5: What Ginny Had to Say**

"Ginny!" Sirius hissed to the girl, who'd been hiding out in the bathroom. "You have quite some explaining to do. Open this door and come out, or I'm opening it and coming in!"

"Shh! Get in here!" Ginny whispered quickly, opening the door just enough for Sirius to slip in. She closed the door quietly and cast her own _Silencio_ on the room. "What?"

"Ginny, Hermione just kissed me after thoroughly kissing Remus. Care to tell me why she would do that, seeing as Harry was _your_ boyfriend?" Sirius asked, and Ginny stifled a giggle.

"Oh, what you don't know," Ginny said, smirking. "Sirius, what exactly do you think your godson has been doing all these years, knitting?"

Sirius gave Ginny a droll stare, and she continued.

"Sometimes, Sirius, when a man loves a woman very mu--"

"I know about that, Ginny. My question had more to do with why Hermione would want to kiss Harry, especially like that. I thought that you and he were -- and Ron and Hermione were -- and that Harry and Hermione weren't--" Sirius said, a bit flustered as Ginny eyed him speculatively.

"Perhaps Hermione finds you attractive and not Harry?" Ginny said in a strange tone, and Sirius shook his head. _Of course he wouldn't believe that._ "Harry, Ron and Hermione had a . . . special. . . friendship. One that didn't include me, mind you, but one I wasn't particularly bothered by."

"Care to enlighten me before I start imagining my godson as a fudgepacker?" Sirius said, trying specifically not to think of his godson engaged in any sort of activity of a sexual nature.

"How can that bother you? I thought you and Remus liked a bit of chocolate on your cake?" Ginny said, but Sirius's glare was enough to keep her talking. "Before I even slept with Harry myself, I knew he was with Ron and Hermione. The three of them had been best friends since they'd met, and, at least to the four of us, it seemed an almost natural extension of the relationship. I wasn't involved -- you couldn't pay me to go near Ron's nether regions -- but I knew that the three of them were."

"How were you okay with this? I thought you were the jealous type," Sirius said, his face a bit red. One lover, fine, but his godson had two -- at the same time?

"It wasn't a situation I could be jealous of. Harry's love for me was something else entirely. And he promised me he'd never had a child with Hermione, that he'd already promised Ron that any children she'd bear would be Ron's. They all came to that agreement long ago."

"How long has this been going on -- the three of them?"

"It isn't important," Ginny said, her face pale. "Triggers don't matter so much as the tension behind them."

"Ginny, when did they start this ménage a trios? What pushed them into it?" Sirius said, dread filling his stomach. He'd had an idea.

"End of their fifth year. When you fell through the veil and Harry thought you were dead," Ginny finished quietly. "But you need to know that they would have done it anyway. The trigger is never as important as the --"

"Tension behind it, I heard. I can't blame him for it, I guess. I've done the same in the past," Sirius said. "But he never mentioned it. And Hermione and Ron never alluded to it, either."

"Sirius, why would they? It isn't as if it's something that's widely accepted. But tell me, what were your first thoughts every time you saw the three of them together?"

"I'm not sure. That they had a deeper friendship, or secret. Almost as if they belonged to each other."

"That's it. It was hard to deal with at first, but that's how the three of them were. Harry wasn't _my_ Harry. First and foremost, he was Ron and Hermione's Harry; Ron was Harry and Hermione's Ron; Hermione was Ron and Harry's Hermione. They came before anyone and anything else, for each other," Ginny said, almost sadly. "But I learned to deal with it. I loved Harry all the more for it; he loved them so much, he was willing to risk be shunned for it. And he gave me his best."

Sirius looked at Ginny curiously; she was gazing into the mirror, smiling as if she saw Harry there. She hugged herself before she turned around and hugged Sirius, for the second time that day.

"I appreciate that this is hard for you to hear, but Harry would have told you himself, and I know he'd want me to tell you. But I know you aren't Harry, and you don't have to take care of me. Be my friend -- that's enough," Ginny said, giving Sirius a sisterly kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to say my goodbyes to Remus and Hermione, and then I'm heading back to Hogwart's. Take care, and if you need me, you know where to find me."


	6. That Night

**Reclaiming the Trio**

**disclaimer: nope, still don't own it. Just this storyline.**

**Some lemon for you in this chapter. You know, just so I don't get out of practice (smiles).**

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Chapter 6: That Night**

Ginny had done exactly what she'd said she'd do: she helped get Hermione settled in, and then she left. Sirius and Remus had gotten food brought in instead of trying to cook in the state they were in. Hermione had good-naturedly teased them, as obviously she'd _never_ expect Ron or Harry to cook for the three of them. Sirius remembered to one of those too-few conversations he'd had with his godson, and remembered that Harry _could_ in fact cook, but that he typically didn't for Ron and Hermione. It reminded him too much of being stuck at the Dursleys, mostly.

Sirius and Harry had each added a number of modern muggle conveniences to the house at Grimmauld Place over the time since the Order had started using it as headquarters, so after dinner, Remus, Sirius and Hermione all lounged on a couch watching television. There was nothing good on, but the three of them were all preoccupied, so it didn't matter.

Hermione was trying to figure out why "Ron" and "Harry" were being so aloof, not being so physically affectionate as usual, and why Ginny had left so abruptly. She channel surfed as she thought, chewing her lip.

Sirius was thinking about what he now knew about his godson, and trying to quell the bursting pride he felt in his chest. Harry had lived, loved, and won the war for them. But now he was gone, and Sirius was left with Remus to try to pick up the pieces that Harry and Ron had left. The television wasn't distracting him as he hoped it would, but at least the noise kept his companions from chattering at him. Though Remus would have his head if Sirius ever accused him of chattering.

Remus was by far having the hardest time sitting on the couch and pretending to be interested in the programs Hermione was randomly skipping through. As werewolves aged, slow as the process was, they began to ingrain more of their lupine characteristics in their human sentiments. And Moony, as his wolfish half was affectionately called by his friends, wanted Hermione. No-one save perhaps Sirius knew how Moony could be, how possessive and saturnine yet whimsical he was. How dangerous he could be when provoked or aroused. He shuddered as memories tried to grab him, drag him down into the dark abyss of animalism that was heralded by minor transformations; he watched as Hermione shifted on the couch, her top shifting a bit to show a swell of creamy breast. He could feel the heat as his eyes shifted from their normal color to the golden eyes of the were; each time they shifted, and shifted back, there was less of Remus and more of Moony left in them.

After what seemed hours, Hermione stood up and dramatically stretched, bending a bit so her bum was more prominent to the men sitting behind her. She twisted this way and that, and Sirius had to smile. _She's so bloody transparent,_ he thought, and he turned to look at Remus, who was simultaneously blushing and drooling. Some things never change; Remus would always be a bit ashamed of his "affliction", as he called it.

"I think I'm ready to turn in. And you lot?" Hermione said as she turned to them, her eyes warm and deep. She stood up straighter and breathed deeply, her breast straining against their confines. She smiled and turned to leave the room. "Coming?"

"Don't you think you should get some more rest?" Remus asked quietly. He was trying to be as Ron-like as possible, but in his caution his was failing miserably.

"I've rested quite enough, thank you. Now, the two of you can join me willingly, or I can perform a full-body bind on you and levitate you up there. Choose, or I'll choose for you," Hermione said icily. She wasn't sure what had happened while she'd been out, but she was going to get to the bottom of things.

Remus got off the couch and moved to follow her wordlessly. Sirius stayed in his seat until Hermione smiled saucily at him. Her eyes darkened, and he decided it would be in his best interest to follow her and his friend.

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

"Ah, that's better," Hermione said, snuggling up with her companions in the large bed that was the centerpiece of her bedroom. She'd shucked her day-clothes and was clad in an old t-shirt that Sirius recognized as one of Harry's. "What did you think I was after when I suggested you come up here with me?"

"Nothing," Sirius said, too quickly. Hermione's eyes narrowed and she stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed and Hermione smiled for a minute.

"I was so afraid you'd gone, left me, died. I couldn't bear the thought. And then I woke up, and you two were acting as if we'd never shared anything. It was just too much. All I want is to be held, comforted, and wake up between my best friends, my lovers," Hermione said, trying to stifle a yawn. She was snuggled in Remus's arms, her back against his chest while Sirius held her small hands in his own large ones.

Sirius and Remus had left Hermione in her own room to change while they left in search of bedclothes for themselves. Summer had hit Grimmauld Place hard, so each man had foregone a shirt in favor of loose pajama pants. Sirius's were black and Remus's were tan with huge grey wolf paw prints. Sirius laughed, and Remus blushed and said that a friend had given them to him.

When they returned, Hermione had looked curiously at the men's choices for night clothes, but said nothing. Sirius looked from Remus to Hermione and back again, and he put two and two together: Hermione must have been the one to give Remus the pajamas, and her mind was trying to build a memory of Ron having the same pair. She had shaken her head and allowed the men into her bed, snuggling down with them as if they'd been doing it for years.

_Well, Hermione and the boys have,_ Sirius thought. He'd have to tell Remus sooner rather than later. _If only she'd need to use the bathroom. . . _

"Um, I'll be right back," Hermione said, blushing as she got up and ran for the nearest bathroom. Sirius chuckled. Sometimes he really did have the devil's own luck.

"I assume you have some sort of explanation for what the hell is going on here?" Remus growled softly, rolling over on his side, propping himself up on his elbow as he looked at the length of Sirius laid out on the bed. If the situation were different, they'd have sated each other by then, but Remus wouldn't risk it until Hermione was back to normal.

Sirius put his hands behind his head and gazed up at the ceiling while he thought. He spoke quietly, telling Remus everything Ginny had told him; well, almost everything. He left out some things that he thought weren't pertinent. Remus's eyes grew wider and wider, and Sirius had to laugh by the time he was through speaking.

"I know. I always saw them as the perfect little trio, too. As Ginny said, though, 'What did you think he was doing, knitting?'" Sirius said, and Remus groaned as he rolled over onto his back.

"Well, dispersing sweaters would certainly be easier than pretending to be Ron and Harry, especially in that capacity," Remus said, and Sirius smiled at him. Remus answered his smile with his own little smirk. "Although not as enjoyable. But we can't take advantage of the fact."

"Well, not totally, but maybe a bit," Sirius said. "Look at it this way: a few kisses to keep her from going nutters for now, nothing so bad that she can be mad at us once she remembers everything. And we'll be fine so long as she doesn't ovulate or go into heat or however we're supposed to call it."

"I hate to say it, but I think you're right. We'll be fine. All we have to do is help her remember without her mind or heart breaking, and without ravishing her to within an inch of her life during," Remus said.

"But she's open prey afterwards," Sirius said, and laughed, until he saw Remus's eyes change again. "Remus, I would never take her from you unfairly, she'll make the choice. And maybe we can share as before."

"That's not the problem now," Remus rasped, his nostrils flaring slightly. Sirius looked at Remus for a moment before he focused his own sense of smell. Being an animagus had its advantages. But this was bad; having an animagus form also had the downside of imprinting on the human character. And the worst was happening.

"She's waiting," Remus growled, putting his hands down flat on the sheets, his nose working and his eyes shining. Sirius felt Padfoot coming out as well, smelling the sweet blood that begged for seed. She was close to her moon cycle; she must have run to the bathroom to make sure she wasn't bleeding yet.

"She's ripe to be plucked," Sirius responded. He was trying to control himself; if he couldn't control himself, Remus wouldn't stand a chance. "Hermione, come out and play. . . "

Hermione heard her companions' voices and she stuck her head out of the bathroom. Her hair was flowing around her, the waves relaxed; the t-shirt she had on barely covered her knickers. The white cotton peeped out at the men, the dark curls visible through the thin fabric.

She looked the goddess, standing in the doorway. Their eyes devoured her, and she felt something shift in her, a movement in the general region of her heart. Something in her head clicked, and she felt renewed, as if some bit of life had been breathed back into her.

"Only if you will, too," Hermione breathed, leaving the doorway to make her way carefully to the bed, peeling her t-shirt off quietly, standing nearly nude in front of the men. Remus's eyes were glowing, and oddly enough, she didn't think it strange. "Make room for me?"

Remus glared at Sirius, who quickly shifted and held a hand out to Hermione. She took it and climbed up on the bed, feeling it move slightly as she put first one knee than the other on it, kneeling before the men. She reached for Remus first, her hands stroking down his chest, not registering all the scarring and the hair; she cupped his chin in one hand and brought him up to her, pressing a soft, loving kiss on his lips. Sirius was at her back, kissing her neck and suckling softly, nipping the soft flesh, eliciting small sounds from her.

Remus growled and Hermione gave a throaty chuckle, opening her mouth and letting him enter, tasting one another. After a spell, Hermione removed her lips from his, turning to Sirius and kissing him deeply, drinking his taste in her mouth, sighing as his tongue caressed hers.

"This feels so new, even now," Hermione sighed as she let the men stretch her out on the wide bed, kissing and exploring. Sirius started at her ear, licking and nipping, his tongue tracing the shell of her lobe. He nibbled his way down her neck, his day's growth of beard scratching and sensitizing her skin. He settled at her mouth while his hands played down to her shoulders, her breasts, tweaking and twisting as she urged him on. Hermione closed her eyes and let her body take over.

Sirius gave Remus a silent signal, and Remus started from the soles of Hermione feet, tickling as he stretched his body out over her legs. He settled at her stomach, licking slow circles around her navel, driving her crazy. He dipped his tongue into her navel, laving it carefully, before he trailed his tongue down the slight curve of her belly to her knickers, his breath hot over her. She jerked at the sensation and he growled softly, his teeth grazing her skin. Remus moved to hook a finger in the top of her knickers but stopped. Smiling, he instead opened his mouth and licked a line from her bottom up to her navel, raising his eyes so her could see her reaction.

"Ngh!" Hermione cried, writhing on the bed. Sirius broke the kiss and moved down her neck to attend to her breasts. He kissed and licked the large, fleshy globes, sucking her nipple into his mouth, laving it with his soft, strong tongue, biting it slightly, pulling back and releasing it with a soft 'pop'.

Remus was continuing his ministrations, moving the brief cotton knickers aside so he could plunge his tongue into her hot core. Her hips rose off the bed and Remus clamped his hands on her hips and held her down, thrusting his tongue into her over and over again, licking and sucking, finally finding her clit. He ran his tongue around her nub, pushing against it, working it until her was rewarded with the rush of her juices. Remus finally let her hips go and Hermione drew her knees up and rolled on her side, shuddering as she hugged herself, sighing and moaning.

Remus crawled up beside Hermione, shoving Sirius out of the way with a growl. Sirius growled back, but he moved to Hermione's other side, letting her rest her head on his chest while Remus spooned her warm, sated body against his chest, tucking his knees up under hers, scooting an arm around her so he could hold her more tightly against himself. He pressed a kiss to the back of Hermione's neck, and she sighed.

"'Night, Remus," Hermione sighed, and Sirius and Remus both shared a look before settling down for an uneasy sleep.


	7. Save It Till The Morning After

**Reclaiming the Trio**

**disclaimer: nope, still don't own it. Just this storyline.**

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Chapter 7: Save it Till the Morning After**

"Sirius? I know you're not really asleep. Sirius?" Remus said, his voice low so he wouldn't disturb the girl. . . woman. . . lying between him and his best friend. "Damn it, Sirius, say something."

"Something. Can I go back to sleep, now?" Sirius said groggily. He hadn't really been asleep, but Remus didn't have to know that. Hermione was snuggled into Sirius, and he rather liked the feeling of her warm little body against his.

"How the hell do we deal with this now? She'll remember at some point, and she'll know that it was us, not Ron and Harry. She'll hate us," Remus said with a bit of a whine in his voice, like a dog who was begging for something he knew he couldn't have.

"I don't know, Remus, but I know we can't talk about this now. Save it till we're up and awake. She'll have to shower in the morning; we can figure this all out then," Sirius said with a sigh, rolling over onto his back. He didn't want to give this up, not after that little tryst the night before. But Remus was right. Hermione wouldn't entertain the idea of forgiveness once she remembered who they were and realized that Ron and Harry were dead.

"Sirius, I don't think I can take it if she turns her back on us. . . I don't want this to be Tonks all over again. . . " Remus said, the emotion raw in his voice. He'd loved the other girl, but she couldn't love all of him. _How can I expect Hermione to do otherwise?_

"Remus, Moony, my old friend, worry about that in the morning. Till then, hold her, breath her in, and dream about how we can keep her," Sirius said, finally leaning up and over Hermione to press a kiss to Remus's lips. Remus kept his mouth closed at first, then opened his mouth to kiss Sirius more deeply, feeling their matching bare-beard growth. He growled and tried to deepen the kiss, but Sirius nipped his tongue and pulled back, letting his hand caress Remus's face before he lay back down.

"More of that tomorrow, perhaps. But for now we need sleep, and comfort," Sirius said, slipping an arm over Hermione's still-sleeping form. Remus did the same, stretching so he could span not only Hermione but also rest his hand on Sirius's warm, hard hip.

"Good night, loves," Remus said as he finally drifted off.


	8. When Eavesdropping

Reclaiming the Trio

disclaimer: nope, still don't own it. Just this storyline.

Just a reminder, Hermione still thinks Remus is Ron and Sirius is Harry. You'll see why I made this note later!

And yeah, lemon alert. This is an edited chapter, but not by too much. The completely unedited version is posted on another site (and if you want to read that, message me and I'll give you the link!).

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Chapter 8: When Eavesdropping. . .

Sirius and Remus woke up to find the bed empty and the shower running. Hermione was still humming to herself, so they knew she wasn't actually in the shower yet. Quietly, they climbed out of bed and stretched, their bodies protesting. . . loudly. Working out the kinks and pops, Sirius trotted over to the window and looked out.

"Strange, isn't it, Remus?" Sirius said, basking in the sunlight. It warmed his face and hair, and he laughed for the sheer joy of it. It had been a long time since he'd stood at a window without fear.

"What? Last night? This morning?" Remus said, coming to stand beside his best friend. Sirius smiled broadly at his friend. As bad as Remus had had it over the years since his affliction, he still had more good memories than bad. When he was so literal and tormented, Sirius had to smile at his relative naiveté.

"Remus, when are you going to learn to enjoy the simple pleasure of sunlight, freedom. . . being able to stand at a window without fear," Sirius said, trying not to give in to his deeper joy. It simply wouldn't do for a Black to prance around a room for joy in such a simple thing.

Remus closed his eyes and breathed deeply, catching the scent of the breeze flowing into the room. Nature filled him and he turned a cocky smile to Sirius. Sirius's nostrils flared and his eyes flattened with desire.

"We've time while she showers," Sirius breathed, reaching out to take Remus in his arms. Remus growled low in his throat and grabbed the back of Sirius's head quickly, drawing his mouth close to his own, immediately thrusting into Sirius's mouth with a force unlike himself. Remus tasted Sirius, drawing him into his own mouth, sliding his tongue against Sirius's teeth and scraping, oh-so slightly, barely nicking himself. The coppery taste coated their tongues and they groaned as one.

"Back to bed with you," Remus breathed, guiding Sirius back to the large bed, stretching out on it and gazing up at his best friend and lover. Somehow, in the kiss, Remus had lost his bottoms, and he stood high and proud, his member glistening and gently trembling. His eyes were dark as he stretched languidly. Finally, Sirius couldn't take any more.

Sirius stretched out over Remus, his own erection still covered by his bottoms, and he rubbed himself against Remus, causing the werewolf to howl in pleasure. Chuckling, Sirius covered Remus's mouth with his own, to silence him, as Sirius worked his hand down between them, grasping Remus tightly. Using the moisture, Sirius lubricated his hand and started pumping, tight and slow, until Remus was thrusting against his hand.

"If you keep doin' that, I'm gonna go before we get to play," Remus whispered hoarsely, in a staccato rhythm to the pumping Sirius was giving him. Sirius kissed Remus against before getting up, still pumping, and leaning his head over Remus, sucking his tip in for a quick moment before getting up and shucking his own pants. Sirius stood and his own organ jutted out, pointing directly at Remus, whose eyes darkened in anticipation as he sat up. He reached out to grasp Sirius, but Sirius pushed his hand away.

"Tut-tut, my dear Remus. Is that any way to greet an old _friend_?" Sirius said, thrusting his hips forward so his tip was against Remus's mouth. Remus licked his lips and drew Sirius in, slowly swallowing the tip until it hit the back of his throat. Remus sucked, hard, for a few minutes before Sirius put his hands on Remus's shoulders. "Now we have fun. If you would?"

Remus stood and kissed Sirius hard before Sirius pushed him onto the bed, on his stomach. Grabbing his wand off the night-table, Sirius muttered a quick incantation, both clearing and lubricating the sight before him. Sirius put his wand back and laid his hands near Remus's opening, trailing the tips of his fingers up and down Remus's back until he was squirming and panting, begging Sirius.

"Oh, gods, please, it's been. . . too long, Sirius. . . please, please," Remus was moaning, squirming against the bed, trying to relieve some of the blinding sensation in his own member. Leaning down, Sirius planted a kiss at the nape of Remus's neck as he positioned himself. Reaching around, Sirius grasped Remus and began pumping him as he thrust into Remus. "MMmmph!"

"Gods," Sirius said, stroking in and out as he pulled and petted, his hips working strongly yet carefully so he didn't hurt Remus. They were moving in unison, Sirius thrusting forward as he petted Remus, Remus thrusting forward into Sirius's hand as Sirius withdrew while pulling on the rock-hard member. They continued until Remus felt Sirius stiffen and begin to grow harder and larger, then Remus started thrusting himself into Sirius's hand, faster and faster, until they both. . . exploded.

"Sirius!"

"Remus! Gods, Remus," Sirius said as he pulled out for the last time with an audible pop, his erection finally subsiding. Remus collapsed forward on the bed, Sirius next to him, both panting and smiling. Sirius's eyes began fluttering shut, and Remus leaned over to kiss him softly on the mouth, reaching out and grabbing his own wand, muttering a spell to clean them both up. Each man meant to get up and get dressed, but instead they moved closer to one another, falling asleep together in one another's arms for a well-earned nap.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Upon hearing such a disturbance in the bedroom, Hermione decided to cut her shower shut, turning off the showerhead and quickly toweling herself off, heading out the bathroom door. She turned into the bedroom, and what she saw took her breath away.

Ron and Harry had been. . . wonderful. But now she saw them as beautiful, magnificent, even, moving in such a perfect rhythm. Even the night before had been so unlike what they'd shared. She smiled to herself, wondering how they'd gotten such expertise. _Probably just experimenting with themselves_, she thought to herself, caught up in the moment as the men before her arched together, shouting their release before collapsing on the bed, talking, sharing a kiss, then passing out.

_Well, I guess some things never change_, Hermione thought, chuckling a bit. Then it hit her. _Why not return a favor?_

Hermione dropped her towel, still almost damp as she made her way to the bed. Ron was on his back and Harry on his stomach; she kissed the back of Harry's knees, and he shuddered like never before. She smiled and kissed her way up to his bum, nipping each cheek before she moved over to Ron, her beloved Ron.

Hermione decided to start at the top that time, kissing her beloved on the mouth, trailing her tongue down his throat and chest, causing him to rumble her name in his sleep. She swirled her tongue around his flat, male nipples, and his breath hitched; she waited, trying to see if he would wake and break the spell. He didn't, and she continued to spiral her way down his body, hovering over his flaccid yet large penis. Her breath wafted over him, and his cock started to stir. Smiling, Hermione turned her attention to her other bedmate.

She rolled Harry over, and was delighted to see he was already more than half hard. _Makes my job easier_, she thought, smiling as she sucked him into her mouth quickly, finishing the job. Ron's cock was standing at attention by then, and she considered her options. She placed on kiss on his tip, reaching down between her legs and testing herself. She found her nub and rolled it a few times, but she was already wet from the audacity of her actions. Moaning, she got up on he knees and threw a leg over Ron's waist, lowering herself onto him with a moan. She was tight because she hadn't down that in a while, and she could feel how she stretched.

"Nnnhhh," Hermione moaned, maneuvering herself until she could ride Ron while at the same time have her mouth on Harry. She bucked her hips to get the right angle, and then twisted and grinded until she was gasping. Finally, she pulled her mouth off Harry and began bouncing up and down on Ron, her hands on his chest, raking her nails across him.

"Hermione?!" he said, his eyes snapping open. She was a goddess above him, her hips a vehicle to paradise. He began thrusting up to meet her as Harry stirred and positioned himself behind her. She felt the same spell from earlier take effect, and Harry pushed her down until she was flat against Ron, shoving himself inside her. He controlled everything from then, and it wasn't long until they were all screaming their pleasure.

"Quite a thank you," Harry said as he collapsed, again, this time next to Hermione as she was in the middle. She was still on him, but Ron had removed himself and had turned on his side to face them. "I could get used to that."

Hermione turned her head and gave him a strange look. "As if you hadn't already."

Ron and Harry shared a look and she sighed, getting up and heading for the bathroom again. They stared after her, their eyes devouring her as she walked, hips swaying and a sheen on her skin from their exploits. Tired as they were, Remus and Sirius still had to get up once she was safely ensconced in the bathroom.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"How the hell will we ever tell her now?" Remus asked, head in his hands at the kitchen table. Sirius was getting coffee from the pot Dobby had whipped up for them, and his scowl was dark.

"Why tell her? She can stay here, we can stay here, and it won't be a problem. Besides, even before what just happened, it would have been cruel to tell her. Now we have another reason not to tell her," Sirius said, his eyes dark. No way was he going to give up the scene that had just happened, or any future permutations thereof.

"That's what we were supposed to do, Sirius. Help her heal, help her remember -- the truth, Sirius, not the world she's made for herself," Remus reasoned, and Sirius shook his head.

"What good will it do her? If we tell her, she could go back into that coma, or break, or run off into the muggle world, never to be seen of or heard from again. If we choose not to tell her, it's for her own good," Sirius shot back, slamming a cup of coffee down in front of Remus. In their states, neither man heard the shower shutting off or the light footsteps that followed. "Oh yes, I can see it now, or at least how you seem to think it will happen:

_'Hermione, Harry and Ron were killed in the Final Battle, actually protecting you, of all things. They made Sirius and me promise to take care of you, and then you fell into a coma, and when you woke up, you thought I was Ron and Sirius was Harry. We were going to tell you otherwise, but instead we treated you to probably the best 24 hours of sex you've ever experienced, not that we doubt Ron and Harry's expertise, of course. Well, after the fact, I decided I was too guilt-ridden to not tell you the truth, so here we are. Care for a shag?'_

And of course, Hermione would answer quite well, you know, not that it would be a shock that she hated us for:

_'Why, Remus, I do believe you all were quite right. Ron and Harry were good, but you're wonderful, and they're gone now, and I remember everything, and yes, that was the best sex, so shall we continue?'_

Remus, the bird isn't going to go for it. All Hermione will know is that I'm not Harry, you're not Ron, we fucked, and no-one bothered to tell her otherwise," Sirius finished, almost shouting by the end.

"Sirius, I really think you need to give the girl a chance. She's quite reasonable, and given some time--" Remus began, but was cut off by a shrill scream.

"_Bastards!_ They asked you to take care of me and all took advantage of me?!" Hermione screamed, running from the house clad only in her t-shirt and shorts, slamming the door.

"Damn it. Who goes after her?" Sirius said, taking a long swig of his coffee.

"Flip for it?" Remus suggested, and Sirius gave him a dirty look. "Fine. I'll bring her back soon. Why don't you make us all a nice lunch while we're out?"

With that, Remus left to follow Hermione and Sirius set to finding Dobby to have _him_ make the lunch.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

AN: Oh, how nasty of me! A wee bit of a cliffie here, but the next chapter will be up soon. Read, review, and message, 'cause I won't to know what y'all have to say!

Did ya like the smut?


End file.
